Cronicas Dimensionales
by VincentValentineAranguibel
Summary: Esto se situa después de los sucesos de la saga Fullbring nuestro amigo Ichigo Kurosaki seguiría siendo un shinigami sustituto pensaba que solo seguiría exterminando hollows pero no es asi pronto descubrirá que se viene algo mas grande que Aizen esto se los ire a contar en este fanfic que espero sea de su agrado es la primera vez que hago uno asi que espero que les guste


Capitulo 1 El comienzo de una gran aventura

Esto se situa después de los sucesos de la saga Fullbring nuestro amigo Ichigo Kurosaki seguiría siendo un shinigami sustituto pensaba que solo seguiría exterminando hollows pero no es asi pronto descubrirá que se viene algo mas grande que Aizen esto se los ire a contar en este fanfic que espero sea de su agrado es la primera vez que hago uno asi que espero que les guste

Todo comenzó como un dia normal eran las 10 de la mañana e Ichigo Kurosaki estaba con Keigo Mizuiro Tatsuki Inoue y Sado comiendo durante el receso

Ichigo-Vaya que buen día hace hace poco no disfrutaba días asi

Keigo-Eso es porque estuviste ocupado con tus asuntitos del más allá

Ichigo-Eso no es problema tuyo le respondió el pelianaranjado

Tatsuki-Vale vale tranquilos no echemos a desperdiciar este día hace mucho tiempo que no comemos juntos me da un poco de nostalgia

Inoue-¿Cierto no? yo también quería que probaran mi nueva receta de ramen con galletitas de coco salsa picante y sirop de chocolate

Todos la miraban con una gota de sudor y respondieron al unisono-Ehh no gracias de repente un chico de pelo azul con fleco y gafas llegaba diciendo me pregunto como haces para comer todo eso?

Todos-Hola Ishida

Ishida-Hola a todos

Ichigo-Ishida se puede saber ¿Que haces aquí? Nunca vienes a comer con nosotros

Ishida-Eso no es tu problema

Ichigo-Idiota solo te estoy preguntando no es para que me respondas asi de repente alguien se rie y dice

Inoue-Vaya si que se han vuelto buenos amigos

Ichigo/Ishida-Yo amigo de este ni de coña

Mizuiro-Vale pero si se parecen mucho

Ichigo-Ni de coña respondió el pelianaranjado

Tatsuki-Bueno quédense tranquilos vale

Pasadas unas horas después todos estaban saliendo del colegio

Keigo-Bueno chicos que quieren hacer esta semana que entra tenemos una semana libre debido a las imperfecciones que tiene el colegio Karakura lo estarán arreglando asi que quieren hacer?

Ichigo-Yo paso además quiero estar de flojo digo no puedo tengo que estar pendiente si algún hollow aparece en Karakura

Ishida-Como siempre

Ichigo-Nadie te pregunta a ti Ishida

Tatsuki-Es que ustedes nunca dejaran de pelear

Sado-Es normal en ellos

Mizuiro-Bueno yo la verdad si me voy de viaje de repente se le acerco Keigo

Keigo-Adonde te vas mal amigo acaso con la novia

Mizuiro-Bueno de hecho es un viaje para nosotros y sus 13 amigas en total un viaje para 15 personas

Keigo-No me vengas con esas mal amigo y ni siquiera me avisas ya veras cuando te agarre

Tatsuki-Esos dos nunca cambiaran decía esta mirándolos de reojo

Inoue-Y tu Tatsuki ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tatsuki-Pues no lo se todavía

De repente se siente una abrumacion en el aire y se ven distorsiones en el cielo demostrando otras ciudades aparecen 100 mil hollows a la que todos se ponen serios

Ichigo-Keigo Mizuiro Tatsuki váyanse de aquí les dijo el pelianaranjado y cuídense rápidamente saca su pase de combate y se transforma en Shinigami

Ishida-Esto es raro hacia tiempo que no aparecían tantos hollows asi como asi

De repente delante de ellos aparecen Rukia Kuchiki y Abarai Renji

Inoue-Abarai-kun Kuchiki-san dice Inoue

Sado-Me supongo que están aquí por los hollows

Renji-Por eso y otra cosa más

Ichigo-Despues nos explicaran todo esto

Rukia-Ichigo ponte en guardia

Ichigo-No hace falta que me lo digas

Todos empezaron a atacar causando una gran explosión e Inoue utilizo su protección

Inoue-Santen Kensshun(Repelo el ataque) protegiendo a todos

Ichigo-A Rukia-Se puede saber por que habían tantos hollows y¿Qué son esas distorsiones en el cielo?

Rukia-Ichigo calmate vamos con Urahara-san solo les puedo decir algo el fin del mundo se acerca

Todos quedaron perplejos con lo que escucharon menos Renji que ya sabia a la situación que se enfrentaban

Minutos después en el salón de la justicia digo en el Kiosko Urahara

Ichigo-A ver Rukia ¿Qué significa eso de que se viene el fin del mundo?

Urahara-Se viene si no actuamos rápido

Ichigo-A ver que pasa

Urahara-Veras Kurosaki-kun viste las distorsiones que se formaron en el cielo y se veian otras ciudades

Ichigo-Si ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Urahara-Pues verán eran portales a otras dimensiones los hollows cuando detectaron esto sintieron las energías espirituales que habían en esas dimensiones en especifico no venían a Karakura iban a entrar en las otras dimensiones a devorar a toda alma que encontraran a su paso es posible que hayan entrado algunos hollows por los portales pero los portales no se abrieron por si solos algunos hollows que estaban encerrados en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo científico los abrieron

Rukia-Por eso estamos aquí esos hollows no escaparon por si solos al parecer alguien burlo el sistema de seguridad y solto a los hollows de repente Rukia empezó a hacer sus dibujos horripilantes que no han cambiado por nada

Ichigo-Sera posible Rukia han pasado 17 meses y todavía no sabes dibujar Rukia cuando escucho esto lo golpeo con su bloc en el estomago los demás veían la escenita con una gota de sudor de repente donde estaban nuestros queridos amigos se abre un Senkaimon dejando ver a 6 personas ya conocidas por ustedes eran el Capitan Hitsugaya Toushiro Matsumoto Rangiku Yumichika Ayasegawa Madarame Ikkaku Izuru Kira y Hisagi Shuuhei

Ichigo-Toushiro dijo el pelianaranjado

Hitsugaya-Es Capitán Hitsugaya

Ichigo-Como sea pero¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?

Hitsugaya-Estamos por la situación de los hollows de Nishijima Sawada

Ichigo¿Quién es Nishijima Sawada?

Urahara-A eso quería llegar veras Nishijima Sawada es un shinigami exiliado de la Sociedad de Almas fue obligado a rondar por el Dangai lo exiliaron debido a que el hacia experimentos con hollows para abrir portales a otras dimensiones y tenia un extraño poder de revivir personas el trabajaba en estos experimentos ocultándose de los demás y actuaba muy raro a mi me intereso mucho asi que cuando descubri lo que hacía encontré algo que me dio mucho miedo vi una carpeta que decía Conquistacion del espacio y tiempo adentro contenía un papel con lo siguiente escrito

Listado de dimensiones a invadir y objetivos.

Buscar las esferas del dragón y destruir a los saiyajin.  
Buscar la perla de Shikon y matar a su guardiana.  
Buscar el poder de las Bestias Sagradas y eliminar a los jóvenes elegidos.  
Buscar la piedra filosofal y destruir a todos los alquimistas.

Buscar las cartas mágicas de Clow y asesinar a su portadora.

Buscar a los hijos de Satan y destruirlos  
Buscar al espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas y destruir al portador del espíritu.  
Buscar las esmeraldas Chaos y eliminar a quienes la utilizan.

Buscar la inocencia y destruir a los exorcistas  
Buscar el cristal milenario y eliminar a las guardianas de la princesa de la luna.  
Buscar la esencia de los grandes espíritus y asesinar a quienes los controlan.

Buscar al elegido por Ho-oh robar su aura destruirlo a el todos sus amigos y familiares y capturar a todos los Pokémon Legendarios  
Objetivo final: los que pueden utilizar lo que se busca, se deben eliminar para que no estorben en nuestro gran plan de destrucción del tiempo y el espacio y crear nuestro infierno tortuoso para los humanos y demás seres vivos para diversión personal.

Todos menos los shinigamis recién llegados escucharon esto perplejos

Ichigo-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Urahara-Bueno veras un grupo de ustedes deberán ir a encontrar a estas personas y los objetos para que Nishijima no lo haga antes que nosotros

Ichigo-Urahara-san ¿Me dijiste que el puede revivir a las personas ya muertas no?

Urahara-Si

Ichigo-Entonces es el capaz de revivir a los Arrancar

Urahara-Bueno es muy probable

Ichigo-Entonces hay que detenerlo inmediatamente decía esto empuñando un puño al suelo

Urahara-Espera un minuto Kurosaki-san arregle varios Senkaimon para ir a las otras dimensiones

Urahara-Bueno vengan aca abajo se dirigieron a la base militar de Urahara vieron los Senkaimon y a un lado muchos Gigai varios peluches un león una tortuga un conejo y un pájaro estos eran Kon Nova Cloud y Lirin

Ichigo-¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?

Kon-¿Qué nunca te enteras de nada?

Cloud-Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles con su misión además tenemos mucho tiempo que no aparecemos en los capítulos de Bleach

Ichigo-Bueno veras es que decidieron eliminarlos por que su popularidad había bajado asi que por eso no aparecieron en muchos capitulos denle gracias al escritor que decidió introducirlos en este fanfic

Urahara-Bueno bueno acuérdense que ustedes son de ayuda

Ichigo-Urahara san otra pregunta en la lista decía que querían buscar a los hijos de Satán y destruirlos no es eso algo bueno

Urahara-Te entiendo veras estuve investigando y esos chicos fueron criados como humanos por un exorcista llamado Shiro Fujimoto actualmente entre los dos derrotaron al mismo Satán que quiso destruir su mundo y fusionarlo con el infierno en fin son unos chicos buenos

Ichigo-Entiendo

Rukia-Oye genio y como nos comunicaremos contigo si estamos en otra dimensión

Urahara-A verdad se me olvidaba este es mi mas recién producto comunicadores universales con esto podrán comunicarse no importa si están a 100mil kilómetros de aquí en otro planeta o dimensión

Rukia-Si que se lo toma muy en serio decía esta con una gota de sudor

Asi que iran asi 1er equipo Ichigo Rukia Renji tendrán que buscar siete esferas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo

2do equipo Ishida Sado Inoue tendrán que traer la energía de cuatro guardianes

3er Equipo Hitsugaya Matsumoto y Kira tendrán que traer una extraña piedra que sirve para crear objetos e incluso crear vida

4to equipo Hisagi Madarame y Yumichika tendrán que buscar una misteriosa perla que tiene el poder de aumentar el poder de seres vivos, la cual es muy codiciada, en ese lugar desde hace mucho que hay problemas, así que tengan mucha precaución ah si se me olvidaba los demás que están deberán tomar un gigai no sabemos si las personas que buscan los podrán ver en su forma espiritual

Urahara-Cuando terminen con una misión se les asignara otra misión ah otra cosa los senkaimon los absorberán asi que llegaran al lugar indicado pero tendrán que buscar a las personas y los objetos asi que comienza Tessai abre los portales de repente debajo de ellos se abren varios portales y los absorben

¿Como les iran a nuestros amigos en sus misiones?¿Quien solto los hollows en el Departamento de desarrollo cientifico?¿Rukia aprenderá a dibujar? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo


End file.
